Tsuka
by Wolf-Dog-Demoness
Summary: Okay same summery as last time, but to those of you who didnt see the last time too bad.. its offline anyhow
1. Default Chapter

Okay peoples- I finally decided to take "Tsuka" off. Its May 28, Friday, but I'll have it back on Monday. I plan to change it to a one shot lemon, and repost it. I was a little disappointed with it, Especially when an unnamed reviewer said Tsuka was "a fast piece of baggage" Obviously not what I was trying for.... Sorry for the delay those of you who read "forgiveness" I'll post another chapter ASAP, but sadly it's going to undergo some drastic changes. I will however leave it online during those changes...  
  
Ja Ne -Wolf-Dog-Demoness sportschild26yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2 still notes

HEY you guys are lucky.. I work my ass off till 10 at night to 3 in the morning to get this story reposted. Go on to the next chappie and you'll have your lemon and eat it to!! Okay so that was major lame but its 3 am and over 24 hours since I last slept.. What can you expect??  
W-D-D 


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON

Tsuka  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own dog shit (Inuyasha) or His Fluffiness (Sesshoumaru) and most likely never will...  
  
Tsuka was a wolf demon. Cast away from her pack, and condemned of a crime she didn't commit, many thought she wouldn't live long. There was just too much danger for a lone wolf barely in her twenties. Cast out and alone, she got bye how she could. Living in a ramshackle cabin on the edge of a dark forest. Though born in the southern canyons, this place seemed more like home than there. Hot and cold springs and pools dotted the landscape. Trees big enough that four of her couldn't reach all the way around it. And at 7 feet tall that was saying something. Caves and crevasses were everywhere. A few old oak trees were here or there was mainly pine, and dogwood grew. It was heaven on earth.  
Tsuka was relaxing now, but not for long. She had rusty, reddish brown hair with silver bangs and forelocks. Her skin, which was a soft ivory, glowed with beauty. She had an odd leaf shaped mark on her forehead. It was barely bigger than a cloverleaf, and look almost like one, but with pointed leaves. It marked her as what she truly was. A queen. Rightful heir to her father's kingdom, she had almost taken a mate. That was before 'it' happened.  
_Flashback_

There was a great noise of scuffling in the halls. She looked up from her book. Barely listening. But what she heard made her freeze.  
"The King is dead!" someone screamed in fear. Her throat went dry at this. She dropped the book, completely forgetting it. "Daddy..." She whispered, her eyes flashed pain before tearing up. She walked slowly for the door, gaining speed with each step. "DADDY!" She screamed, mentally begging for him to be alive. She reached out to him telepathically; scared she wouldn't get an answer. She didn't. She was practically running for the door now, before something stopped her. She had heard her soon-to-be mate, say those hateful words. "Tsuka must have done it, only she could enter the King's room."  
She had stopped moments from the door, immediately knowing he, her now-not-so-soon-to-be mate, had killed her father to take the throne. She broke down in heart rendering sobs, falling to her knees. Before she could do anything the door burst open, and a full force of armed guards took her to the dungeons, leaving her not-so-soon-to-mate smirking in victory, to be King. Tsuka was 15 when it happened. She was left in the dungeons for 3 years before finally being freed, but exiled, which she could live with. The next day at the "Kings" coronation ceremony, he was killed, by something full of vengeance. Something with red and silver hair...  
The last thing the "King" heard was "You killed my father know I kill you. You freed me with exile, now I free you, to the gates of hell, that is...." That was all he heard before he head fell to the ground, eyes glazed over, never to kill again. She seemed to disappear after that, not seen again till over a hundred years later.  
_ End flashback_  
She lived alone know, if you don't count the occasional visits from local demons. Tsuka was relaxing outside her cabin, when she sensed a Youkia approaching. She had no reason to worry yet, but to be on the safe side she stood up and scanned her surroundings. The wind changed, and started blowing from the Youkia to her. Her eyes narrowed.

They were inu Youkia. That same group had come yesterday, demanding that she become the mate of one of them. When she would not they threatened to attack her. She transformed then, to a magnificent wolf, a little over 15 feet tall, with rusty brown fur and splashes of silvery white along her legs, throat and chest.

She had snarled viciously, baring her fangs, daring them to come closer. They had declined, saying they would be back the next day to hear her decision.

They were fast approaching now. She transformed, again becoming the reddish brown and silver wolf. She would be ready for them. The first one entered her clearing, stopping at the sight of the madly bristling female before him.

He started to move towards her, followed by four others. He had given her the choice of becoming his mate or dying, and if this was her reaction, he didn't need to hear her answer.

He rushed at her, ready to attack. Tsuka turned tail and ran. She was no coward but didn't think she had much of a chance against five males. However she wasn't new to fighting off large numbers. Her plan was to run, something that she was especially good at, slowing down just enough that she stayed right in front of them. When one finally sprung forward from the rest to attack her she whirled around and attacked it, nine times out of ten ripping open her pursuers throat or, better yet, breaking its back.

She was almost to a clearing before the first one attacked. Turning quickly around, she deftly slashed at its throat, piercing the jugular vein. She continued to flee, staying just out of reach as to provoke another attack. She was so caught up in her 'game'; She didn't notice the presence of another inu Youkia that she was heading strait for.  
She burst out of the forest, running to a clearing. Such was the speed that she came out she narrowly avoided hitting a very surprised Sesshoumaru. She didn't have enough time to swerve and avoid him so she had to throw on the brakes, falling back on her haunches to avoid hitting him. She yipped a hurried apology before cutting off back into the forest to his left at a ninety-degree angle.  
Sesshoumaru was angry. A wolf demon, nearly slammed into him, and didn't even give him a second look before yipping an apology over its shoulder after speeding back off into the forest. It was a female nonetheless. It would be lucky to be given a warning to get of his lands, instead of killed for its rude behavior. He was about to give chase when an Inu Youkia burst out of the forest in front of him. This one though was making no effort to stop. Instead it was going to attack him.  
Tsuka had circled back around after reentering the forest. She now stood opposite Of where she entered the forest, to Sesshoumaru's right side. She would watch what happened. She thought that the Youkia in front of her, though still in human form, might be in league with the demons following her. She watched as the first demon burst into the clearing, charging strait for Sesshoumaru. She groaned. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She would have to attack. She leapt from her hiding spot, charging the demon headed for Sesshoumaru.  
Tsuka leapt for the demon, pivoting so her shoulder hit its, knocking it to the ground. As the demon lost its footing she leapt for its throat, slashing deep. Tsuka gave Sesshoumaru a glance to see if he was okay, before turning to face the rest of her pursuers. Panting raggedly, she jumped on the back of the next demon to attack. She attacked its neck, biting its jaw and wrenching her head to the side till she heard its neck snap. Tsuka sped off into the forest, the remaining three males hard on her heals.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least. When the male inu Youkia came charging at him, Sesshoumaru would, and could have killed it. In fact he planned to. Until the female wolf demon from earlier attacked it instead, and if that wasn't enough she killed the next demon to enter the clearing before running back to the shelter of the forest to continue her fight. It had been many years since he had seen a female fight with such ferocity. He wanted to find out more.  
Tsuka didn't know how much longer she would last. There were still two demons on her heals and she had been fighting all morning. She saw a shallow river ahead. Hoping she could by herself some time, she started to cross the river. It was then the Youkia chasing her caught up. They piled onto her, attacking from behind. Tsuka wisely had her back to the river, so at least the couldn't attack her from there.

However she was fading fast and getting more cuts by the minute. She had a gash running across her chest, staining her silver fur crimson. She also had numerous cuts along her shoulders, back, and sides. Her vision began to fade. If she didn't do something soon, she would die from blood loss.

Suddenly her legs gave out. She crumpled to the ground, waiting her death. Sesshoumaru had transformed, becoming a somewhere near twenty feet tall, silvery-white dog. He gave chase, following after the unknown female and her two attackers. He had lost sight of them, but could easily follow the trail of the female's blood.

'She'll collapse soon.' He thought, vaguely wondering why his instincts told him he must help. That she must not die.  
He soon caught up with them. The female collapsed before his eyes, to be fallen on by her attackers. It would not last long however, for Sesshoumaru would not have it. He leapt into the fray, snarling, snapping, and slashing wickedly.  
Tsuka courageously tried to regain her feet and fight, but it was no use. 'Its all over for this old girl, huh.' Or so she thought till she saw a beautiful silver white dog demon jump into the fight and... defended her? 'Whoa, something is defiantly wrong here...' Was Tsuka's last thought before she blacked out from blood loss.  
Halfway through the fight Sesshoumaru had sensed the female collapse. The scent of her blood sickened him, encouraging him to fight quickly. 'Why is she making me feel this way?' Sesshoumaru thought confusedly.

(A/N: He means protective, not hard if that's what your thinking...)  
After Sesshoumaru killed the opposing demons (which took about two seconds. I mean im no big fan of sess but even I have to be in awe.) He reverted back to his human form. He then turned in search of the female. She too had reverted back to human form when she had lost conciousness. He saw her know, her kimono almost cut off from the slashes she had taken to her chest. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood. Her silver bangs and forelocks stained crimson.  
He turned his eyes from her now slashed and ruined kimono, (Cough, cough) a slight blush gracing his face. He shrugged off his outer hoari (is that how you spell it???) and wrapped the woman in it, becoming extremely aware of her luscious curves, and her soft, beautifully pale skin.

(Later)

Tsuka groaned softly as she awoke. "So your finally awake." A male voice said close to her ear. Tsuka did as her instincts told her. She struck out, slashing wildly with her claw. She opened her eyes to see a VERY pissed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru hissed in pain and rage. She dare attack him, the mighty western lord, after he saved her life? We'll just see about that. "Wench, You dare attack this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru snarled, for once betraying emotions.

"What the hell else was I supposed to do? What would you do if you woke up from a strangers voice, barely an inch from your ear?" Tsuka hissed in return. (A/N Not smart Tsuka, Not smart..) Sesshoumaru lifted one delicate eyebrow. Who was it that dared to speak to him in such a way?

"Speak with respect around royalty fool." Sesshoumaru said, trying, and failing to restrain his anger.

'Why can't I control myself around her?' He mentally wondered. "Your not the only royalty around Inu no Baka." Tsuka snapped, not bothering to control her anger. Sesshoumaru was surprised at this. Was she really royalty? His eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
Tsuka turned her eyes to the heavens, praying for patience. (Yep now you can tell she was made after me, that's my trade mark sign of 'you pissed me off now shut up or pay the consequences.') She then slowly lifted her bangs, revealing the pointed clover-shaped mark on her forehead. She hated to let people know who she was, but this idiot mutt was so stubborn!  
Sesshoumaru eyed the clover on her forehead. So. She was the real Tsuka, only living heir to the southern realm. Her story was famous. She was famous. Her mate's betrayal, and her revenge. No small wonder she seemed reluctant to let on to who she truly was.  
"There have you proof, or do you want to ogle my forehead for the rest of the day?" Tsuka asked testily. She was still in a bad mood from the earlier events.

"Forgive my rudeness." Sesshoumaru said. His statement was more like a command than plea. "I did not know it was you."

Tsuka snorted. So this was the real him. She consciously decided she didn't like him. Her subconscious didn't agree in the least.  
"Apology accepted." Tsuka said in a very business like way. She was back to her old self, all earlier anger forgotten. Tsuka got up and began to walk off.

"Just where do you think your going?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"To take a bath, what else?" came her somewhat annoyed reply. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

'Why was I stuck with this mood swinging female?' he asked himself, before giving into temptation to follow her stealthily.  
Sesshoumaru followed her to a hot spring where she slowly undressed, hissing in pain every time her clothing touched one of her many wounds. Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. She truly was beautiful. Her clothes did her supple, maidenly curves no justice. Her stunning dark rusty hair contrasted sharply with her pale ivory skin, stunning him to no end. 'It was a good thing she was facing away from me.' Sesshoumaru thought. If he had seen her well-rounded breasts he wouldn't have been able to contain his inner demon.  
  
'I think tonight is going to be very interesting.' He thought grinning hungrily. Little did he know Tsuka was thinking the same thing.

Sesshoumaru shed his cloths and slipped silently into the water. He snaked out his tail, wrapping it gently but firmly around Tsuka's bare waist. He stopped, gauging her reaction.

Tsuka froze feeling Sesshoumaru's tail around her. She suppressed a groan. Were males always this pressing? Was mating all they thought about? She hid a demonic grin.

'I'll see how far this one is willing to take it.' She began to sensually pet his tail. Slowly stroking as gently as she could. Sesshoumaru felt himself go hard as she continued to pet his tail.

'Damn, does she even know what she's doing to me?' he wondered, not really caring. He moved closer behind her, eventually snaking his arms around her waist. Tsuka repressed a gasp as she felt his arousal against the small of her back. She moved back wards into his chest, the gently night breeze causing strands of her hair to gently caress his chest.

Tsuka emitted a low groan. Normally she would have killed any man that even tried to go this far with her. But this one was different. She was willing to be with him. Willing to be his forever. She knew only to well at Youkia decided their mate based upon scent. She decided that his scent was certainly 'enticing' enough. Sesshoumaru leaned his head down, nuzzling her hair, drinking in the intoxicating scent of her arousal. He began a line of ever-so-light butterfly kisses going down her neck. He suddenly spun her around kissing her full on the mouth. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. Tsuka opened her mouth, only to willing to grant him entrance.

All of her past experiences in life screamed for her to stop, to kill this male before he hurt her, but she could not. Her body was not hers to control as it was taken over by instinct. Sesshoumaru ran his claws gently down her side, earning a shiver from her. He smirked, surprised at how easy it was to get this treasure. He could smell her innocence. He would be her first, her only.

His hand had continued to travel. It had reached her inner thigh. He gently stroked her heat, getting another shiver and a groan from her. Tsuka could feel heat pooling in her lower abdomen. She decided she wanted control _now_. She nibbled his lip, getting a look of surprise from the male before her. She stared into the warm amber depths of his eyes with her icy blue ones. While he had been occupied with her mouth she had slyly slid her hand down till she grasp his rock hard manhood.

She ran her hand up and down its length, increasing pressure on the downward strokes. She barely grazed her delicate claws against his tip, being rewarded with a shudder and shaky moan from Sesshoumaru.

Neither seemed to notice they were slowly sinking into the water. Once down, Sesshoumaru turned Tsuka so she had her back to a rock. He nuzzled her neck, reaching up to barely graze his tongue along the edge of her ear. Tsuka gasp in pleasure at this.

Sesshoumaru then trailed kisses down her chest, till he reached her breasts. He stopped momentarily, getting a whine of protest from the writhing Tsuka beneath him. Tsuka reached up, licking his lips, begging for more as her hand traced a delicate trail along his rock hard abs. Sesshoumaru kissed her tenderly before continuing his attack on her breasts.

He began to softly suckle her breast, swiftly flicking the tip of his tongue across her hardened peak. She moaned his name softly, arching into him.

He slid one finger into her core, reveling in her renewed moans of pleasure. He slowly pumped the one privileged digit into her, increasing pace and adding another finger as she bucked wildly against him.

Tsuka could feel the heat in her body increasing rapidly. She cried out as her first orgasm hit her hard. Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Once she was done, Sesshoumaru positioned his tip at her entrance. Tsuka whimpered pleadingly, all human speech forgotten to her as she ground her hips against his.  
Sesshoumaru plunged into her, biting into the junction of her neck and shoulder and breaking the barrier that proclaimed her a virgin. He stopped as Tsuka cried out in pain and pleasure. He worriedly traced a tear down her cheek with his claw. He calmed her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Once her pain left her, Tsuka pushed her hips up earning a gasp from them both. Their pace and force increased with each passing second. Several minutes later they climaxed simultaneously, Tsuka's inner walls tightening almost painfully around him as he spilled his seed into her. They collapsed exhausted falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
THE END!!!!!

* * *

Well like I said it under went some changes... Bon Ah Pettit to you mini- Mirokus out there... oh well hope you liked it, it's my first fanfic of the sort..  
  
Tsuka: "I hate you. YOU MADE ME A FRIGGIN' SLUT!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Your not?"  
  
Wolf-Dog-Demoness: "Oi. Fluffy. You just put your life in danger, you know that right?" glances at the now VERY demonic looking Tsuka. "Well Later. Check out my other fanfic "forgiveness" Im not adding onto it write now cause no ones reviewing so I drew the conclusion that it

a) sucked and so I should just forget about it.

Or

B) No ones read it so it doesn't matter.  
  
In the back ground Tsuka starts beating the living hell out of Fluffy.


End file.
